Chicago! In Seattle
by frutescence
Summary: The cullens have left. bella, lonley and depressed, tries out for the role of Velma in Chicago. But what happens when a few all-too-familiar faces show up in the audience?
1. Prologue

**ChicagoxTwilight**

**AN: this is going to probably be a pretty short fic (as in under 10 chapters). I'm currently going through this whole musical obsession, and first up was Chicago.**

**I'm pretty sure that the next twilight crossover musical I write will involve a chorus line.**

**So, any, its midnight when im writing the first draft of this so… (beta, anyone?)**

**I blame coffee.**

**BTW- I have never seen Chicago on stage, but I understand that it is very different than how it was done in the movie.**

**So, lets just pretend that they do it as how it was done in the movie, because…. That's the only version I know. And by movie, im talking about the one w/ Renee Zelwiger and Cathrine Zetta-Jones.**

**I just realized I really need to update my other stories. I'll do that soon….**

**I don't own twilight or Chicago. Which should really be under the plays/musicals section,but... it isn't.**

BPOV

After Edward left, saying I was heartbroken would be a huge understatement. So, anyway, skip over the months where I was depressed and non responsive.

June came, and I graduated school.

So, there I was. No plans ahead of me. Or at least I though.

That all changed one day on a trip I took to go to a book store in Seattle.

I saw an add for the Seattle Theater Company's production of _Chicago_.

Now, I'm not a big musical person, but Chicago had to be one of the best out there.

I told Charlie about it, and he told me I should audition for it.

I was about to protest before Charlie told me to just shut up and do it.

And that is how I ended up where I am here. Standing in a room, waiting to be called for my audition.

I, personally, wanted to be Velma. I'm tired of being the good girl all the time.

That was when I was called.

"Swan, Isabella." Some person with a clipboard called, and I got up to follow him into the main stage.

"What's your name?" one of the guys who was at the panel of casting directors asked me

"Bella Swan." I told them.

"Okay, Bella. Show us what you can sing." he told me.

I took a breath and thought back to what I had rehearsed. I had decided to sing "Singing in the rain." Ironic, right? Because I'm singing… and it always rains… no it really isn't….. oh well….

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm lauging at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And im ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_Just singin',_

_Singin' in the rain_

I finished and just stood there.

"thank you. You may leave." One of them said. I turned, left, and went up to go home.

/ONE/WEEK/LATER/

The phone was ringing, and I went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said once I picked it up.

"Hi, may we please speak to Ms. Bella Swan, please?" the person asked.

"Speaking." I replied.

"Hi Bella this is Bob Peters with the Seattle Theater Company. You are currently cast as Velma in our production of Chicago."

I was speechless.

"Hello? Bella?" I heard bob said through the receiver. I snapped out of it.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you still interested? In the role?" he promped.

"Yes." I replied. I didn't think I would be capable of much more speech.

"Great. Can you be at the theater in two days at 10 AM?" he asked me.

"Yes. I will be there." I told him.

"Great. See you then." He told me.

"OH MY GOD! DAD! GUESS WHAT!" I screamed. I couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep me from jumping up and down.

"I got cast as Velma in Chicago!" I said, starting to jump again.

"… Who is that again?" he asked me.

"The chick who kills her sister." I told him.

"Oh. Well…. Have fun." He said.

"Dad, I'll be taking my college fund and leasing an apartment in Seattle." I told him.

He simply nodded.

I was so ecstatic, so I called angela.

"Oh my god, Bella, that's great!" she told me once I told her my awesome news. "You know- I'm going to Seattle U and have an apartment and no roommate- wanna be my roommate? It's cheaper than getting your own apartment." She asked me.

I told her sure, paying the rent shouldn't be a huge job- the company was a paying company.

My life was finally Looking up.

**AN: Yeah. That's chapter one. Not much Chicago in it. I think next time I might just skip to the cullens being involved. Since I've never been in a production that wasn't in school and I seriously have no idea how that works. So…..**

**Anyone want to beta for me? Since ive only seen Chicago once ever, and that was seven hourse ago.**

**I just looked at the clock. It is 1:16 am.**

**I'm gonna post this and then sleep.**

**Yay sleep!**

**Review!**


	2. Awkward

**AN: I realize that the first part was pretty bad. I still have only seen Chicago once.**

**I also realized that about half of what I wrotle last night/ really early this morning was an authors note. Sorry about that.**

**Reviews:  
****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night:**** haha thanks. You should really see the movie. Ive seen it once, and I kinda spontaniously stayed up late writing a fic about it. And thanks. Your review made me smile =D**

**Ssbksmm: I take it that the smiley face means you liked it, so…**

**Oh yeah, and im also writing this while watching star wars, so if I say something stupid, I blame the force.**

EPOV

A year. It had been over A YEAR since I had last seen Bella. My angel, my purpous for existence. But no, I had to be an idiot and ruin that. It had been over a year, she was probably in college. Dating some hot football star or something. (AN: I couldn't resist)

Sigh.

_Edward, come down here. I have news._ Alice thought.

I considered just staying up in my room. I had only moved back in with everyone else to get alice happy again. But no one was happy.

_I mean it Edward. Get down here NOW ._alice thpught. Guess I didn't really have a choice, then.

I sighed, and then went downstairs to see the rest of the family sitting at the table.

I sat down, and Carlisle stood up.

"Do you guys remember that one theater company that we donated all that money to?" Carlisle asked.

There was a silence. Everyone in the room knew that theater company. The one in Seattle.

The one that was merely an hour away from Forks(well, it was with the way everyone in this family drove). From Bella.

"Well, they gave us tickets for us to see their production of Chicago. There is no way to get out of it. It's our duty, since our family was one of the top sponsors of that theater. And none of you can get out of it. " he added on as an afterthought. _That means you too, Edward. Sorry. _He thought.

I sighed. Great. Just great.

/THREE/MONTHS/LATER

Today was the day. We had been in seattle for a week now. It wasn't that I didn't like Chicago, I thought that it was a rather accurate depiction of Chicago in the 1920s. But then again, how would I really know?

The lights dimmed down. Yay.

Sitting in a chair for two hours, watching Chicago, a musical I had seen countless time. I prepared to be bored.

Only I could be bored in a musical that had scenes with scantaily clad women.

Only me.

Then I noticed something.

A familiar scent. I focused on that scent. It smelled just like- but no. NO. it couldn't be.

I tried to pinpoint the scent, and I was shocked.

In front, ripping part of a poster, was Bella.

Bella. Bella. Bella. My Bella. BELLA.

I quickly flipped open the program that I held in my hands.

And there it was.

_Chicago! Starring Marissa Stevens as _Roxie Hart_ and Isabella Swan as _Velma Kelly

Well. I sure wasn't expecting that.

All of the family was looking at me.

I pointed at the stage, and then at the program.

They got the message and flipped to it.

Well. This is gonna get awkward.

**AN: Yes, I'm going to end the chapter there. Not much more of Chicago, but what can I say? I started typing this at five PM and it is now 1:30 AM.**

**I usually never post late at night… This is kinda weird. AND yet again half of this chapter is an AN! GAH!**

**Please review. I dont care if youre telling me you like it or you hate it, but if you hate it what i could do to make it better? Because I've been writing fanfiction for (spends way too much time trying to figure it out) 9 months, and ive notice whenever most people hate-review (or FLAME, but i dont like using that), they never tell you why. So. yeah. I'm gonna shut up and go to sleep.**


	3. AN NAME CHANGE

**AN: NAME CHANGED**

**I changed my name from twihardfanpire24 to LeiaSkywalker24**

**lol chapter dedication 4 the 1st person to review this story n to guess my new obsession...**

**UPDATES COMING SOON. I PROMISE!**

**-lexx**

**P.S. I seriously mean it when i say ill update this time. I do. I'm working on them... i just dont really have any ideas...**


End file.
